<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Smiles by AwkwardPlatypus13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277696">Sweet Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13'>AwkwardPlatypus13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Picnics, Playgrounds, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yume] Ryuunosuke takes his triplets to the playground while on a day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Octobryuu Day 29: Sweet</p><p>Another story for the RyuuKei canon— Yes, Ryuu and I have triplets and I could talk about them for hours.</p><p>TL;DR<br/>Mamori- is the boys' protective older sister and loves the ocean; her name reflects her role as everyone's Nee<br/>Kai- is the chaotic sibling always getting into shenanigans; his name is the start of my name and can also mean ocean<br/>Ryuuji- is slightly calmer than Kai and loves being outside; his name comes from Ryuu's and reflects his calmer nature<br/>The boys are identical while Mamori is a bit shorter and has darker eye color than her brothers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “I’ll be home to make dinner, but we might be eating a little late,” I warned as I slipped my shoes on by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t worry about it, I can make dinner. Take your time and enjoy the day off,” Ryuu said with a warm smile and passed me my purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Really? You’re amazing, darling~” I cupped the side of his face to guide him down to my level so that I could kiss him. “I’ll miss you guys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We will too, but have fun with your sister, okay?” He covered the hand on his face with his own then moved it down to rest over his heart so that he could straighten up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Smiling sweetly, I nod. “I promise, I will. I’ll be off then. Love you~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I love you too~ See you later.” He let go of my hand and watched me as I walked out of the house. After leaning against the door frame and waving as I drove out of the driveway, he walked back into the house and checked his watch. “Too early for lunch, and Kaitlyn already prepped it for us,” he mused aloud to himself, then called out, “Hey kids, can you come here a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shortly after, the sound of three sets of feet pattered out from the playroom and arrived in the living room. The oldest of the triplets, Mamori, fussed with the hem of her dress-up gown while the youngest Ryuuji picked a couple pieces of play-doh out of Kai’s hair while snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What is it, Daddy?” his six-year-old daughter asked him with orange-amber eyes filled with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If something broke, it wasn’t me, I was busy!” Kai announced as he shook  the last piece of play-doh from his wavy mop of brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With a short chuckle and a shake of his head, Ryuu answered Mamori, “I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the playground and have a picnic there for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ryuuji almost dropped his collected scraps of play-doh as he hopped in place. “Yes!! Let’s go, let’s go!” both he and Kai exclaimed in unison, their yellow-amber irises sparkling in their excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I just need to get changed!” Mamori took out the princess tiara from her hair and began scurrying back towards the playroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sounds good,” Ryuu smiled as he watched her clop away in her slightly too big dress-up heels. “And, boys, you should go clean up the mess you made in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “E-Eh? How’d you know?” Kai asked with surprise. Watching Ryuu point at the play-doh in his brother’s hand, he tittered. “Oh yeah, eheh, that. C’mon, Ryuu, let’s hurry and clean up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m comin’!” Ryuuji ran after his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      While the triplets got ready to go, Ryuu gathered the four bento boxes that I had prepared and got out the large blanket that we always used for our family outings. Grabbing a small across-the-body shoulder bag for his necessities for leaving the house, he peeked into the playroom to see Mamori directing her brothers to put everything back neatly while she tried her best to do the same with her dress-up things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “All ready to go, guys?” he asked once they seemed done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Being met with a unified chorus of “Yes!”, he laughed and ushered them outside. Mamori insisted on helping carry all four bento boxes even if it slowed her down slightly. Ryuuji found a stick soon after they began walking towards the park and would run ahead to poke at leaves or whatever small thing piqued his adventurous interest. Whenever Ryuuji strayed too far, Ryuu or Mamori would take turns calling him back to them to remind him to stick close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To keep Kai out of trouble, Ryuu had given him the blanket to hold, but he was now trying to use it as a cape. It was far larger than him, so he accidentally stepped on a corner of it and almost flew face-first into the sidewalk. However, Ryuu swooped an arm around him in just enough time to save his son from falling. He hoisted him up to sit on his shoulders, keeping a secure hold on his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Now you should be tall enough,” Ryuu said with a chuckle as he started to walk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m as tall as a skyscraper!” Kai exclaimed with a whoop as he let the blanket flow out behind him. “Hey, Dad! Run and make it fly in the wind! I wanna fly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ahaha, I can’t run too fast now, we wouldn’t want to leave Mamori behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s alright, Daddy, go ahead! I can run too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “See, she's fine. C’mooon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, okay, ahah. Ready...Set...Go!” Ryuu exclaimed, getting into a runner’s starting position before beginning to run at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wee! Faster!” Kai  held on tighter to Ryuu’s forehead and began laughing as he felt the blanket catching a draft of air created by Ryuu’s running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mamori and Ryuuji scampered after their dad until they arrived at the park. Finding a spot to set up, Ryuu pulled Kai off of his shoulders and set him on the ground. They laid out the blanket, and Mamori put down their lunch. Ryuu was about to sit down and tell the kids to go play at first, but Mamori tugged on his hand before he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What’s up, Mamori?” He straightened up and let her hold onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can you push me on the swings? I wanna go high up, but Kai isn’t strong enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nobody is as strong as dad,” Kai commented with a slight pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks, Kai, eheh. I would love to push you, Mamori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Push me too, okay, Pops?” Ryuuji pulled on Ryuu’s other hand as he started walking with Mamori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t forget about me!” Kai ran in front of them and walked backwards, flexing his biceps as he spoke. “I want you to push me with all your strength!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We could never forget you, Kai! It might be tricky, but I’ll try my best to push all three of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once each child was in a swing, Ryuu started with Mamori, pulling her back and giving her a moderate push. Then he moved down to the next one and pulled Kai back as much as possible before giving him a giant push per his request. Quickly making it to Ryuuji, he pushed him then jogged back to Mamori, who was starting to lose her momentum. He continued going back and forth among the three swings, pushing them as they giggled and tried to compare who was going highest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Remember to pump your legs, so you can keep swinging!” Ryuu panted out as he paused to take a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s go on the merry-go-round next!” Kai suggested while reaching the height of his swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good idea! Pops, can you spin us on the merry-go-round next?” Ryuuji asked once Ryuu arrived to give him another push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “E-Eh? Sure thing,” he said with a slight note of tiredness already in his voice but a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m ready to get off!” Mamori announced after a little longer. Ryuu jogged to her and swiftly caught her by the sides of her swing. “Thank you~ That was fun! I’m gonna go on the monkey bars next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t you need someone to help you across still?” Ryuu asked, his brows furrowing with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nope! I can do it on my own now!” she replied behind her shoulder as she ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She gets more independent every day…” he mumbled to himself regretfully. However, Ryuu’s attention was ripped from his little girl and drawn to the thump and sounds of distress behind him. “What happened?!” he asked as he turned around to see Ryuuji with a red face a couple feet in front of the swing and picking himself up of the ground while trying to resist crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kai dared me to jump off the swing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And he totally ate it!” Kai finished the rest of his brother’s sentence as he dragged his feet on the ground to stop his swing and slide off. He was concerned for his brother but also biting his bottom lip to keep in a cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Boys…” Ryuu closed his eyes and shook his head. “How many times has your mom told you not to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lots… Now I know why. Wood chips kinda hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cracking a smile, Ryuu ruffled Ryuuji’s hair. “Yep, they do. I think you learned a good lesson though. Still want me to help you with the merry-go-round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ryuuji nodded then ran with Kai to the multi-colored platform. They clambered up, choosing blue spots on opposite sides of the merry-go-round. Kai held onto two handles with all his strength, while Ryuuji opted to hug one with both his arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright, boys, don’t let go. I’m going to use all my strength, and I won’t be able to stop it once it starts. You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Both boys shouting their confirmation, Ryuu grasped two handles and gave it two test spins before stopping it. He then shoved the handles to his left, sending the merry-go-round into a strong spin. Kai and Ryuuji immediately erupted into laughs and cheers as they were hurtled in circles. It was spinning so fast that Ryuu couldn’t even see them anymore except for the blur of their brown hair and clothes. Almost queasy just watching it, he looked up to check on Mamori. She was nearly making it to the other side of the monkey bars. He silently cheered her on when she struggled a moment, until she reached the end. His face filled with quiet pride for her, and he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted “Good job!”. She looked up and catching sight of him held two thumbs up and wore a huge smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Soon the merry-go-round stopped, and the two identical boys wobbled and knocked into each other with the same goofy, dizzy grins. Ryuu led them back to the blanket to let them sit down on solid ground and try to come back to normal. Soon they were totally fine, and quite hungry, so they decided it was time for lunch. Mamori volunteered to go the nearby vending machine for drinks and soon returned with a coffee drink for Ryuu, melon sodas for her brothers, and a strawberry milk for herself. They enjoyed their picnic, each bento box perfectly curated to the food preferences of each person, though Kai tried to protest eating the bunny-shaped seaweed decoration on top of his rice. The kids played a bit longer after they finished their lunch while Ryuu got a chance to properly sit and rest. Being a parent at the park was tiring, Ryuu couldn’t help but think. And yet, the broad smiles and shrill giggles of his three children made it all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey guys, it’s getting late! We should head back now!” Ryuu called out after some time after nearly dozing off on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aw man, do we have to? Ma and I were just about to slay the dragon at the top of the slide!” Kai pointed up at Ryuuji, who was making his most menacing dragon roar while sitting at the top of the slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Slay the dragon and then let’s go. Unless you don’t want ice cream~” Ryuu smirked despite trying to sound uninterested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ice cream??” Mamori became excited immediately and finished climbing the slide steps. She gave Ryuuji a shove down the slide then quickly followed behind. “The dragon has been slain! Ice cream time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The triplets thundered up to Ryuu and all too willingly helped fold up the blanket. Kai even carried the empty bento boxes voluntarily. Ryuu led them to the konbini on the way home and let each of them choose their own ice cream bar. They sat outside the store enjoying them, getting a good deal on their mouths, and Kai got some on his clothes, which Mamori quickly wiped off for him before it could stain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Noticing Ryuu hadn’t bought anything for himself, Mamori spoke up, “Daddy, why didn’t you get a treat too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With a gentle smile and a pet to the top of his daughter’s head, Ryuu answered, “Because watching the three of you enjoy yourselves is a sweet enough treat for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>